


Devotional

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 13:29:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16159892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Sometimes you just have to worship your lover, and if she's the one who's kneeling, so be it.





	Devotional

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 1, Prompt: Face-sitting
> 
> Special shoutout to the gentleman on the plane reading his Bible next to me as I wrote this for the inspiration.

Myka could feel the ache in her wrists as she pulled against the restraints, tugging and straining, desperately trying to reach, to touch, to satisfy her craving to know and feel every inch of Helena’s body. The rope held fast though. Helena was far too skilled with knots for Myka to be able to break free that easily. She would have to lie there, desperately wanting and accept what Helena was willing to give her.

Thankfully Helena was feeling generous. She took advantage of Myka’s trapped body in all the best ways. She kissed and nipped and licked and sucked her way over Myka’s torso and breasts and neck, pausing periodically to run her hands over Myka’s body in a proprietary way, gazing at her in wonder, her hands saying “Mine!” while her eyes expressed an astonished joy at that fact.

It drove Myka crazy. To be touched, but unable to touch in return, to be claimed but unable to claim Helena as equally hers. The words from Song of Solomon ran through her mind at intervals “I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine” but she couldn’t get her mouth to form the words, couldn’t free her hands to say what she wanted to say by tracing it on Helena’s skin and she was so very frustrated. The only word she could get past the constriction of her vocal cords, a constriction that was equal parts desire and frustration and need was “Please!”

The word made Helena pause in her tender ministrations and look up at her in curiosity. Curiosity was always a driving force with Helena. To know, to seek, to explore, everything from the things that made the world tick to what happened when she kissed that one particular spot at the back of Myka’s neck.

“What is it, darling?” She asked, the words heavy and smooth and delicious in Myka’s ears. Her hands stayed on Myka’s skin, continuing to claim possession and helping to balance the spiraling whirring of Myka’s mind.

“Please,” she said again, barely managing to force the next words out in a gasp past the overwhelming desire that threatened to choke her and render her speechless forever. “Let me have you.”

Helena raised an eyebrow at her, taking a moment to assess Myka, her bonds, the desperation writ across her face and body, the plea in her eyes, but after that single moment of assessment her assent was immediate. 

“Alright,” she agreed easily and then she pulled away, the loss of contact making Myka whimper in distress before she realized Helena was shifting, drawing up, straddling Myka’s torso then moving carefully forward, upwards, gripping the headboard as she settled into place, positioned directly over Myka’s face and finally where Myka could reach.

Myka gazed up in wonder, seeing the promised land, a feast laid out before her, just for her and her alone. She breathed in, enjoying Helena’s scent and savoring the moment. Then, like a person dying of starvation and dehydration presented with their salvation of food and water, she began.

Her lips and tongue devoured Helena, demanding more and more, taking everything they could, absorbing her, claiming her, possessing her just as intimately and thoroughly as Helena had been claiming and possessing her mere moments before. Now she was able to say what she hadn’t been able to express before and she proclaimed it with every lick of the tongue and every suck of the lips, lavishing the words on the core of Helena’s body with all the reverence of a newly baptised penitent, “I am my beloved’s and my beloved is mine.”

Her worship was enthusiastic and thorough, driving Helena to ecstatic new heights until she was shaking and unable to hold her kneeling position, unable to take any more of Myka’s adoration. With trembling limbs she eventually came to rest lying on the bed, draped over Myka’s still bound but now smug form, sharing soft kisses as she recovered.

Helena’s hands still made small possessive movements over Myka’s skin but Myka didn’t mind them now. They were balanced for the moment and the ache of fierce possessiveness within her chest was sated, content to have skin to skin contact. She had another ache, lower, that was not yet sated, but she knew Helena would take care of that eventually.

She felt Helena chuckling softly against her neck and turned her head to look inquisitively at her. Helena placed another kiss against her lips as she began to move, obviously recovered enough to continue where Myka had interrupted her earlier.

“I do so love it when you are an agent under me,” she said and Myka’s indignant reply was cut off in a moan of delight as Helena proceeded with her own worship service, Myka’s body serving as both goddess and altar.

The last coherent thought to go through Myka’s mind before the pleasure overtook her was “Hallelujah”.


End file.
